Renown
Renown represents a Werewolf's standing within both Uratha culture and the Spirit World. There are five different Renown, each representing a different kind of prestige or 'spiritual virtue' that a Uratha can exhibit. Effectively, each Renown allows a Werewolf to spend 1 Essence to add that Renown to any appropriate roll, so long as the action is in keeping with that Renown. In essence, their Renown becomes a new set of alternate Virtues that they can spend Essence to "Push themselves Spiritually" to utilize. =Gifts= Gifts are essentially spirit Numina that Uratha may learn. All Uratha Numina are now tied to one or more Renown, which itself is tied to Auspice. Individual Numina may be purchased at (new level x 2) XP, but may never be purchased at a level higher than the character's Rank in their governing Renown. A beginning Uratha gains 1 dots of their Auspice Renown, 1 dot of any Renown, and 6 dots worth of Numina. Father Wolf's Gifts are unique, in that they are tied directly to Rage rather than to any Renown or Auspice, and are hence limited directly by Rage rather than any given Renown rank. Activating any Gift costs an amount of essence equal to the Gift's Rank, unless the Gift falls under one of the Uratha's Favored Auspices. Favored Gifts require one less dot of essence to activate, to a minimum of 1 essence. Most Gifts also have an activation roll; the essence must be paid before the roll is made, and the essence spent is lost with no effect if the activation roll fails. Rage Gifts Main Page: Rage Gifts Rage Numina are the Gifts of Father Wolf himself, and thus the natural birthright of all Uratha. These Numina may only be taught by Wolf-Spirits or other Uratha. Purity Gifts Main Page: Purity Gifts Purity Numina are Gifts of Luna in her guise as the radiant Full Moon. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Full Moon. Glory Gifts Main Page: Glory Gifts Glory Numina are gifts of Luna in her guise as the pregnant Gibbous Moon. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Gibbous Moon. Honor Gifts Main Page: Honor Gifts Honor Numina are Gifts of Luna in her guise as the Half Moon, straddling the seen and unseen worlds. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Half Moon. Wisdom Gifts Main Page: Wisdom Gifts Wisdom Numina are gifts of Luna in her guise as the Crescent Moon, the lidded Eye of Night that gazes down from the starry sky. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Crescent Moon. Cunning Gifts Main Page: Cunning Gifts Cunning Numina are gifts of Luna in her guise as the hidden New Moon. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the New Moon. Sin Gifts Main Page: Sin Gifts Sin is the Tainted Moon, the blood-red moon of a Lunar Eclipse. These Numina may only be taught by Maeljin, and should never be learned by player characters. =Rites= Rites are purchased at (Rite level x 2) Experience. A character may know any number of Rites, but no Rite level may exceed the higher of his Rage or his highest Renown rank. Activating any Rite costs an amount of essence per performance roll equal to the Rite's level, and takes a a base amount of time per roll based on the Uratha's Rage. Spirit Mages who follow the Old Pact may learn Spirit and Shadow Rites as if they were Rotes under the Spirit Arcanum, but only Werewolves with a Harmony trait may learn Uratha Rites. Uratha Rites * Rite of the Spirit Brand (*) - Harmony: Allows the target Werewolf to spend Experience to raise their Renown. * Rite of Dedication (*) - Logic+Occult: Dedicate one item per dot of Rage; these items shift form with the Werewolf without being damaged. * Rite of Shared Scent (*) - Wits+Survival: Share the scent of a prey with your Pack. * Rite of Initiation (**) - Harmony: Welcome a Werewolf into a Pack (1 dot per 5 successes, max 5), and convert their Sanity into Harmony. * Rite of Exile (**) - Harmony: Exile a Werewolf from the Pack, removing all dots of Pack and costing the exile 1 dot of Harmony. * Rite of Healing (***) - Stamina+Medicine: Spend 2 essence to heal 1 point of aggravated damage per success. Spirit Rites * Blessing of the Spirit Hunt (*) - Presence+Occult+Glory: Target may touch or attack spirits for one scene per success. * Rite of Contrition (*) - Savvy+Occult+Honor: Make amends to an offended spirit. * Rite of Banishment (**) - Savvy+Occult+Purity vs. Resistance: Banish a Spirit back to Hisil, or a corporal being back to the World of Man. * Call Spirit (**) - Savvy+Occult+Wisdom vs. Resistance: Summon or Awaken a Spirit whose Rank is lower than the Uratha's highest Renown. * Bind Spirit (***) - Savvy+Occult+Wisdom vs. Resistance: Bind a spirit to a specific task, or create a Fetish. Shadow Rites * Hallow Touchstone (*) - Wits+Occult+Wisdom: Perform this Rite in a Locus to create a talisman that stores one Essence per success. * Rite of Dormancy (*) - Logic+Occult+Cunning: Deactivate a Locus for one lunar month. * Rite of Chosen Ground (**) - Logic+Occult+Wisdom: Aspect a Locus to provide bonus equal to its rating to a chosen Skill for one year. * Rending the Gauntlet (**) - Strength+Occult+Cunning: Create a portal into Hisil for one scene per success. * Drawing Down the Shadow (***) - Presence+Occult+Purity: Create a Locus, or re-awaken a deactivated Locus.